


Sudden Rut

by Triple_The_Treble



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Mating, Omega!Clarke, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, basically filth, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_The_Treble/pseuds/Triple_The_Treble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa’s rut hits suddenly. Her pants are painfully tight and her mind instantly jumps to her Omega that she hasn’t seen in weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Rut

Lexa’s rut hits suddenly. She’s traveling on the road from TonDC back to Polis. It starts with a slight increase in her body temperature and she begins shifting uncomfortably in her saddle. Within minutes Lexa breaks out in a full blown sweat and she feels like her skin is on fire. Her pants are painfully tight and her mind instantly jumps to her Omega that she hasn’t seen in weeks. Lexa releases a longing and quite whine thinking about the blonde Omega. She wants to be home so that she can feel the other woman in her arms again. Not wanting to be away from her mate for any longer than necessary she kicks her heels into her steed urging the horse to pick up the pace. Her guards quickly follow suit and they are all but racing through the woods towards home. Lexa feels agitation set in as they near the capital and the smell of other alphas begin to hit her senses. As she gates open to allow her and her guards entry people begin to turn from their tasks and shout greetings and bow in respect to their Heda. Noticing a nearby alpha not stop to greet her Lexa fights her instinct to stop and make the other alpha submit to her. Lexa shakes off the urge and powers on to the center of Polis, towards her tower, towards her mate. 

When she reaches the tower she quickly dismounts her horse and passes it off to a waiting stable boy. As calmly as possible, given her current state, Lexa walks into the tower and heads to the lift. The guards in the hall bow with a murmur of “Head”. Lexa affords them a gentle tilt of her head in response as she enters the lift. As the lift begins to ascend Lexa curses staying on the top floor of the tower. She swears that she can smell Clarke from here and she didn’t think it possible but her pants tighten even more and she whines. After a painfully long wait the lift stops at the last floor. Lexa has to force herself not to bolt off of the lift towards her quarters at the end of the hall where she hopes Clarke will be waiting for her. Lexa all but ignores the guards lining the halls and she briskly walks towards the end of the corridor. Once in front of her door she tells the guards that she does not want to be disturbed and they nod their understanding. Lexa opens the door and her senses are flooded with the smell of the omega. Her eyes quickly scan the room finding Clarke on the couch sketching. Clarke looks up when she hears the door open and smiles when her eyes lock with the Alpha.

Clarke lays her pad down and stands, “you’re back”, as she moves to Lexa who has already crossed half of the room in her haste to Clarke.

“Sha hodnes”, Lexa says, her voice raspier and thicker than usual. Clarke’s nose twitches as she picks up on the powerful alpha pheromones that are quickly permeating the air.

“You’re in rut”, Clarke all but whimpers and curses herself for her omega reacting so easily to her alpha’s call.

Lexa nods as she reaches Clarke. Lexa grips Clarke’s hips and pulls her flush against her. Clarke can feel the bulge in the front of Lexa’s pants and barely resists the urge to cant her hips against Lexa. Feeling that she’s waited long enough Lexa closes the gap between them and takes Clarke’s lips in a fiery kiss. Lexa flicks her tongue over Clarke’s lips, Clarke gasps and Lexa seizes the opportunity to let her tongue slip into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke gives in and grinds against Lexa’s bulge. Lexa moans into Clarke’s mouth and Clarke quickly pushes their tongues into Lexa’s mouth. With a bite to Lexa’s bottom lip Clarke breaks the kiss. Lexa whines at the loss of contact. Clarke pecks Lexa’s lips and mumbles, “I missed you.”

“And I you”, Lexa responds softly, sliding her hands up Clarkes back. With a smile Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulls her back in. This kiss is more passionate than the last. Being back in Clarke’s arms momentarily quelled Lexa’s raging desire to mate, but now as she is locked in Clarke’s grip with her still grinding against her hard member Lexa’s Alpha flares up again and her grip on Clarke tightens as she brings the Omega impossibly closer and guides her thrusting hips. Clarke moans and Lexa begins pushing her back towards the bed. Their desperate kiss breaks when the back of Clarke’s knees hit the bed. 

Lexa steps back and unhooks her armor being peeling her top off. She can feel Clarke’s stare rake over her naked torso, eyes trailing up the plane of her toned stomach and up to her small but pert breast. She steps back to Clarke and reaches for her top, with a quick look for approval Lexa eagerly lift Clarke’s shirt over her head. She allows her hands to cup Clarke’s supple breast. A small moan escape’s Clarke’s throat. Lexa enjoys the weight of the Omega’s bra-clad chest before moving to unsnap the hooks in the back. With a toss over her shoulder the material is gone and Lexa is free to palm Clarke’s naked flesh with her hands. Clarke’s nipples pebble under Lexa’s palms. Clarke allows herself a few moments to enjoy the feel of the other woman’s hands on her before she pulls Lexa’s hands from her and slowly drops to her knees. She can see the Alpha’s hard member straining against the front of her pants. Lifting her eyes to meet Lexa’s, Clarke unbuttons Lexa’s pants. Purposely teasing the Alpha she slowly drags down the zipper. Lexa growls lowly in the back of her throat and Clarke smirks, tempted to ignore the warning. Clarke slips her fingers into the sides of Lexa’s boxers and with a single tug pulls down both the underwear and pants. Lexa quickly steps out of the material and kicks it away. Clarke is now face to face with Lexa’s cock standing at full attention. She feels a rush of wetness head straight to her center.

Keeping her eyes locked with Lexa’s, Clarke grips the woman’s warm, hard cock and takes just the tip into her mouth. Lexa’s eyes close from the pleasure and she throws her head back and a deep moans slips from her lips. It takes all of her self-control not to just slam the rest of her dick into the Omega’s warm mouth and down her throat. Clarke flicks the tip of Lexa’s cock with her tongue knowing that it drives the Alpha wild and as expect Lexa’s hips buck. Clarke knows she is fighting her urge to shove her cock down her throat and she smirks as best as she can around Lexa’s dick. She begins lowering her head taking more of Lexa’s thick member in her mouth. When the tip of Lexa’s dick hits the back of her throat she pauses for a moment to open her throat and lowers her heads the rest of the way down Lexa’s cock. Finally her lips meet the base of Lexa’s cock. Clarke swallows as best as she can around Lexa and Lexa reaches down and holds Clarke in place, enjoying the feel of her throat muscles constricting around her. After a few moments Lexa feels Clarke pulling her head back. Clarke begins a bobbing motion. Up and down, up and down. She enjoys the moans that are continually spilling from Lexa’s mouth. She releases Lexa’s dick with a wet pop and takes a gentle hold on it and lifts it and runs her tongue along the underside of Lexa’s throbbing dick. Lexa shudders and a whimper tumbles from her lips. Sensing Lexa’s impending orgasm Clarke quickly wraps her lips around the tip of Lexa’s cock again. She begins stroking Lexa’s length with one hand and with the other she grabs Lexa’s ass and squeezes, knowing that the Alpha loves when Clarke holds her in place when she’s about to cum in her mouth. Clarke feels the older woman tense and she drops her head down Lexa’s length until Lexa is pressed against the back of her throat.

“Klark”, Lexa moans, tightening her grip on Clarke’s hair and canting her hips as gently as she can, as the first shot of cum hits the back of Clarke’s throat. Clarke quickly swallows with a moan as Lexa is once again filling her mouth with her thick hot cum. Clarke does her best to swallow all of Lexa’s seed, but some still dribbles out the sides of her mouth. A few more small spurts erupt from the tip of Lexa’s dick. When Clarke is sure that Lexa has stopped cumming she slides her head back up the Alpha’s still hard shaft. She sucks the sensitive tip for a moment longer before releasing it with a pop. Lexa looks down at her mate and sees the blonde Omega’s pupils blown wide. Releasing her grip on Clarke’s head she pulls the woman up and into a bruising kiss. She savors the taste of herself and Clarke’s natural flavor in her mouth.  
Breaking the kiss Lexa growls, “bag nau.”

The Omega in Clarke is quick to obey her Alpha’s command. She climbs on the bed with Lexa quick on her heels. Lexa is on top of her as soon as her back hits the mattress. Locked in a kiss, Lexa’s fingers fumble with the snap of Clarke’s pants. Having mercy on the Alpha and wanting them off just as badly Clarke reaches down and unfastens her own pants and begins shimmying out of them. Lexa is quick to help pull them off. Blindly throwing the material off of the bed Lexa brings her attention to Clarke’s completely soaked underwear. Her alpha is proud that Clarke is so wet for her. Not wanting to waste any more time, Lexa unceremoniously yanks them down Clarke legs and tosses them. With the Omega finally bare before her she breaks the kiss and takes a moment to run her eyes over the woman that she loves. Her eyes fall to the mating bite on Clarke neck and she leans in to nuzzle the area. She inhales Clarke’s scent that is permanently mingled with her own. She can feel Clarke kiss the matching bite on her neck. With responding kiss to the bite Lexa recaptures Clarke’s lips. Clarke begins thrusting her hips up, brushing over Lexa’s hard length each time.  
With a whine Lexa pulls away from Clarke. She takes a hold of the woman and uses her weight to turn them so that Clarke is on top. Clarke doesn’t hesitate to slide her dripping heat against Lexa’s taut abs.

“Beja, hodness”, Lexa whines, wanting desperately to be enveloped in Clarke’s heat. Clarke decides against teasing the Alpha, ready to feel Lexa’s cock stretch her open. With a practiced hand she takes Lexa’s hard cock and lines it up with her entrance. She’s beyond wet enough that she doesn’t bother to slide her slick on Lexa’s shaft. Slowly she begins to lower herself on her mate’s cock. Her eyes squeeze shut in pleasure and a hint of pain as her pussy stretches to accommodate the other woman’s girth. Clarke can feel a slight twitch of Lexa’s hips, she knows that Lexa wants nothing more than to be buried deep in her, but she also knows that Lexa wouldn’t risk hurting her just to fulfill her desire. With just a couple of inches left until Lexa is all the way inside Clarke takes a deep breath and slips the rest of Lexa’s cock into herself. They both moan at the feeling of finally being connected. Clarke rolls her hips gently trying to adjust to Lexa being inside of her after weeks apart. When the small amounts of pain are replaced with pleasure Clarke slides up Lexa’s cock before impaling herself on the woman’s dick. Lexa cries out and grabs Clarke’s hips and begins thrusting up into the woman. They quickly match each other’s pace, Clarke sliding down as Lexa thrusts up. Clarke can feel Lexa’s knot beginning to swell at the base of her dick. 

“Mmmm”, Clarke moans, “Lexa I want your knot inside me.”

“So do I, hodness”, Lexa whimpers back. Words becoming difficult to form with Clarke’s pussy is gripping her cock in its silken vice. Lexa feels her now fully formed knot repeatedly brushing against Clarke’s entrance.

“Beja, ai Heda. Ron op ai yu knot”, Clarke moans knowing how much Lexa loves hearing her speak in her native tongue.

With a groan Lexa flips their position and an orgasm rips through Clarke at the sudden change. Lexa thrusts into Clarke and brings a hand down to her swollen clit and circles it, helping the Omega ride out her pleasure. Clarke’s pussy rhythmically contracts around Lexa and the Alpha fights her own impending orgasm, wanting her knot to be in her mate before she does. With a few shudders Clarke’s orgasm subsides and Lexa slows her pace, still gently circling Clarke’s clit. Clarke pulls the other woman down into a kiss, Lexa still lightly thrusting. After a few moments Clarke pulls back and says, “I’m ready.”

Lexa grabs Clarke’s thighs and lifts them as she pumps deeper into Clarke. Clarke moans as Lexa’s knot pushes against her. With each thrust a little more of Lexa’s knot slips into Clarke. With one final hard thrust Lexa’s knot pops in and she is fully sheathed inside her mate. They both groan as they’re finally tied. No longer able to pull out Lexa pumps her hips firmly against Clarke. It’s more than enough. With a few shallow thrusts she is spilling her hot seed into her lover. Pressed flush against Clarke her dick is pressed against the entrance to Clarke’s womb. The first spurt of cum triggers Clarke’s own orgasm. Her fingers dig into Lexa’s back, holding the alpha to her. Another large spurt erupts from Lexa’s dick as she is rocks shallowly against Clarke. Clarke’s squeezing pussy pulls another burst of cum from the alpha. The two are locked together in bliss as their shared orgasms continue to trigger each other. Finally when Clarke feels full to the brim Lexa’s spurts taper off into a light trickle. Gently, not wanting to cause any discomfort to the Omega, Lexa changes their positions so that they are lying on their sides. She pulls Clarke into a gentle kiss, the earlier desperation gone now that she and her mate are tied.

With a few small pecks Clarke breaks the kiss, “well that was quite an entrance Commander.”  
With a blush Lexa responds, “sorry. I did not mean to ambush you.”

“If that’s what you call ambushing, feel free to ambush me anytime”, Clarke jokes. Feeling a small spurt from Lexa, Clarke presses her head against Lexa’s. Lexa leans up to kiss Clarke’s forehead before returning her head against Clarke’s.

“Rest hodnes”, Lexa says bringing a hand up to run through Clarke’s hair.

“Ai hod yu in”, Clarke mumbles sleepily.

“I love you too”, Lexa returns.

Neither woman worrying about pregnancy, they settle into sleep, knowing that they will be tied for at least the next hour.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and this entire fandom is going to hell because of all this dick sin. Enjoy!


End file.
